Konan's Red Moon
by The Stars in the Night Sky
Summary: Deidara: Pyromaniac. Sasori: Obsessed with Puppets. Hidan: Crazy cult. Kakuzu: Money junkie. Itachi: Emotion killer. Kisame: I swear he's not human.There's something fishy about him.. Zetsu:He wants to eat everything. Oh, and multiple personality disorder. Pein: He's alright... And I'm probably only saying that because I like him...Tobi: ...No comment. And these guys are my friends
1. Chapter 1

Konan's Red Moon

Chapter 1

**Yay! New story! This fic is AU :) Yes, they're all alive, and this _might_ be a song fic. Might. Rated T for Hidan's colourful language :) These chapters are way longer than Loving You, so yeah. Okay, happy reading!**

Konan 

It was pretty obvious that I was the new girl. I mean I had blue hair that went down to my waist, a lip piercing and wore somewhat designer clothes. So I wasn't very inconspicuous. I patiently sat outside Tsunade's office while she was yelling at some guy. Her secretary Shizune, told me that Lady Tsunade would see me in minute. After she chews out that guy, anyway. The door opened and a guy walked out. He was very (SEXY!) tall, had orange hair that was spiked, and had enough piercings to supply a jewelry store. Cute. He smiled and sat down.

"Hey. You must be the new girl. I'm Pein. I like lemonade."

Pein. I liked the way his name sounded when he said it.

"Oh, I might be the new girl. No shit, sherlock! I think that you would remember someone like me. I'm Konan. I like lemonade too." He grins. "Well, Tsunade-Booby-Lady will kill me if she finds me hangin' round here. See ya, Konan-likes-lemonade." He winked and Shizune made a shooing motion with her hands, so he walked off. "Okay, Lady Tsunade will see you now." She said. I nervously walked into the office. It was big, and had a great window view. The lady sitting at the desk had pale blonde hair in two low ponytails, and brown eyes. And she had a MASSIVE chest. She seemed kind, but really scary.

"Ah, Konan Hayashi. Welcome to Konoha Academy. Take a seat. So, here is your timetable, and the school booklet. You're in dorm 18 and your locker is outside your dorm, number 829. All your luggage has been put in your room, and your books in your locker, these are your keys, the silver one for your locker, the green one for your dorm. Choose three electives, and tell me by the end of this week. If you need help or directions, just ask someone. Okay, go to period one now." Well, that was very brief.

"Thank you, Miss Tsunade." Then I slowly walked out of her office. I checked my timetable, I had English and Art, then after a lot of confusion I found my locker and grabbed my books.

The English teacher wore a blue mask and had tall, boufy grey hair and was reading something which was very err, _inappropriate_ if you get my drift.

"You're late, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Geez, any slower?!"

"Late much!"

"About time, Kakashi-sensei!"

So I take it he was late most of the time. He motioned for me to stand in front of the class.

"This is Konan. She came from Amegakure. So take a seat next to Deidara." Kakashi said in a monotone. Thankfully no one asked questions, but a few whispers. Whatevs. Deidara raised her (his?) hand and waved._ Dude! Is that a girl or a guy?_

"Hey. I'm Deidara, un."

"Cool. Okay, can I be blunt?"

"Depends."

"Umm, are you a guy or a girl?" There, I said it! He (she?) laughed.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. I'm a guy, un. Really." He replied. "Ohhhh." I said. Awkward!

Kakashi was going on about the Montagues and Capulets. I've already done Romeo and Juliet back in Amegakure, so I tuned him out.

"Hey! Deidara, you got a pencil?" I whispered. He rummaged around in his pencil case and pulled one out.

"Just don't lose it..." Was the blonde's reply. I started scribbling in the back of my workbook. I began drawing a chibi. She looked lonely, so I gave her a puppy. Don't ask what breed, just a generic dog. The girl on the other side of me looked and smiled. She had sandy hair in four ponytails and wore a maroon top.

"Cool drawing!"

I smiled. "Thanks!" Then I went back to drawing and she went back to writing notes. I finished the drawing and flipped to the next page and started sketching something a little more..._ Me_. It was a couple, an emo couple of course. I was just finishing off the guy's hair when the bell rang. I gathered up my books and handed Deidara his pencil.

"Thanks!" Deidara looked at me and asked me what I had next.

"Umm, art with Kurenai." Deidara smiled.

"ART IS A BANG! WHOO!" He yelled. O-kay... That was _not_ normal.

"Cool! I got art as well! Yeah!" Deidara said enthusiastically. "Just follow me!" Then he skipped, _skipped_ down the hallway. I hurried after him, receiving many odd looks. Pfft. Like I care what people think?

The art teacher introduced herself as Kurenai. "So, Konan, why don't you tell us about yourself?" She asked. Um, I'd rather poke out my eyeballs with a lacrosse stick, roast them over a fire, liquify it and wash my hair with it, but instead I said "Hi. I come from Amegakure, and I like origami, singing and dango. I also like the colour blue." I got a few snickers for the last one, and I sat down next to Deidara and some guy in an orange mask that reminded me of a lollipop. No offense, but was Konoha full of weirdos? He smiled. "I'm a good boy!" Deidara nudged him and turned to me. "Hehe, never mind Tobi, un. He's err, well, umm..." Thankfully Kurenai interrupted Deidara trying to say that Tobi was stupid in the nicest way possible.

"Okay, five, four, three, two, one. Well, that's one minute we're staying in at recess." The class immediately shushed. "Today we'll be doing self portraits. Full body, 3D portraits. Use whatever you want, you have a whole period to work on it." "YAY! I WILL MAKE A CLAY SCULPTURE SO THEN MY ART WILL BE ACKNOWLEDGED!" That was Deidara. Kurenai frowned. "I know you're enthusiastic about art, but please keep it down if you want to spend recess with your friends." Deidara shut up, and went to the art cupboard, where two guys were fighting over a bottle of paint.

"It's mine teme!" Shouted the blonde with whisker marks.

"No, it's _mine_, dobe!" The other guy yelled back. He would be good looking if his hair wasn't styled like a chicken's as-err butt. My dad says I need to watch my language.

"I had it first!"

"You did not!"

"Wait, did you call me a dobe?"

"Yeah, and what of it, dobe?"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU SASUKE-CHICKEN-BUTT-HEAD-TEME!" Ha! So I was right about his hairstyle.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

Then they started chasing each other across the room, earning a detention from Kurenai. I picked up some white origami paper, and went back to my desk. I began folding the paper. Umm, left here, triangle here, flip here. Yes! There that was my body. Then two arms and legs. Now came the hard bit. The head. I picked up a new sheet of paper and began folding. I grabbed some glue and glued all my limbs and head to my body. I blew on the glue. Did that actually help, or does my head look lopsided now? Meh, I quickly made a handsign, and whispered a few words. There, my head was on straight. Yes, using jutsu in school here in Konoha Academy was the equivalent of having a phone under your desk, but no one saw me, so it doesn't matter. Lol, I'm such a rebel. I walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a black, blue and yellow texta. I started drawing the outline of my facial features, then coloured in everything.

Kurenai then announced that we had five minutes left, so "Hand in your work and clean up!" I picked up Origami Me and plonked her on Kurenai's desk. She smiled. "Good job, Konan. Do you mind if I put it on display?" She asked, tossing her shiny black curls. "Umm, sure, I guess."_ NO!_

"Okay, go sit down now."

"These were all fantastic. I'll be putting Konan's, Hinata's and Deidara's on display."

Me: NOOOOOOOO! Well, that was in my head.

Deidara: "YEAH! Oh, just be careful because it might explode, Kurenai-sensei un."

Kurenai: "And where did you get explosive clay?"

Tobi: "But Tobi was a good boy..."

Thankfully, the bell went, saving Deidara the trouble of answering Kurenai's question.

-o-O-o- Skip to Lunch -o-O-o-

Now I had a problem. Where would I sit at lunch? Thankfully Deidara waved me over.

"Come sit, Konan-chan!"

I grabbed a muffin and iced latte. I picked up an apple as an afterthought, better start eating healthy, I guess.

"These are my friends. This is Hidan, he swears a lot." He pointed to a guy with slicked back white hair and strange purple eyes. He reminded me of a vampire.

"Fuck off retard!"

Yeah, he swears a lot.

"Oh, for the love of Kami..." Began Deidara.

"JASHIN!" Hidan yelled. Now I was confused.

"Who's Jashin?" I asked. Deidara said "It's just his weird cult slash religion." Hidan glared at him.

"Shut up or I will fucking sacrifice all you assholes to Jashin-sama!"

Was this guy actually serious? The lollipop guy (Tobi?) said "Tobi wouldn't do that! Because he's a good boy!" Both Deidara and Hidan sighed. "This fucktard over here is Tobi. He's incredibly stupid, but we keep him for comic relief. You've already met this retard, Deidara. He's the Fluffy Cute Friend."

"Yup. I'm the Fluffy Cute Friend. I like exploding art, un. I also like cotton candy."

"Cos he's sweet and fluffy!" A guy with messy red hair came up and slung his arm around Deidara's shoulders. Deidara kissed him on the cheek. "This is my boyfriend, Sasori. He's pretty cool, he does great woodwork, un."

"Cool! So, you are a couple?" I asked Deidara and Sasori. They both slowly nodded. I squealed and hugged Deidara. "Ohmigod! I've always wanted a gay friend! Eeeeee!"

Deidara said with a smile "So I'm your friend? Awesome!" And Sasori asked if he could get a hug as well. I hugged Sasori and I was most definitely Deidara's friend. Then Tobi wanted a hug also, resulting in Hidan grumbling about 'hugging retards'.

Hidan frowned. "Hey, Konan, we've got to make sure that you're not a bitchy wimp. So, come to our dorm at six thirty, and we'll play truth or dare. If you don't turn up, well, you _are_ fucking going to turn up."

"Dude! Chill Hidan! But come to room 23, and we'll play truth or dare!" Sasori said with a (somewhat sinister) grin. Now all these possibilities of me standing in the hall in my underwear singing the national anthem suddenly came flooding in. I shuddered, and the bell rang. I slowly walked off, into the hallway. Well. That wasn't too bad, I guess.

**Yay! Hope you like it! Ideas are welcome! Sorry for any mistakes. Stars over and out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Konan's Red Moon

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, any songs or anything else I've mentioned that's not mine... Happy Reading!**

I nervously knocked on the door. Lol, I could here them arguing.

"Fucking open the goddamn door!"

"Wait, just a moment, un."

"STOP FUCKING EACH OTHER AND OPEN THE FRICKIN' DOOR!"

"Well, what are you doing?"

"Umm... I'm... cleaning..."

"Bull! Go and open the door!"

"Fuuuu-uuuck! Lazy bastards." Then Hidan opened the door. Deidara energetically waved at me, hitting Sasori on the nose.

"Owwww!" He yelled.

"Omk! I'm so sorry, un!" Hidan started cracking up. Sasori grinned. "Kiss it better?" Yeah... Long make-out sesh.

"So, the rules. They have to be in the dorm. They can't be illegal, like killing anyone or anything, or taking drugs or shit like that. Umm, you have two passes, but if you want to take a third one, you have to do everyone else's homework for the week. Okay, we'll go in a circle." Sasori said. Two passes. Scary.

"Okay, Konan first. Write this on Hidan's chest." Sasori said with a smirk, as he handed me a sheet of paper and a sharpie. Hidan started swearing. I slowly started writing what was on the paper. There! I stepped back to admire my work, 'I LIK APPULZ.' Hidan shot out a string of profanities. Sasori was literately rolling around on the floor, making sounds like a guinea pig in distress. "And...Heh, hehhhhh, guess what?... Eehhhh! Hoooo! We... Eheee... Have... Sw-sw-sw-eeeeeeehuhuhuhuh! Swimming! Hhhhhhhhhe! Uhoo! Tomorrow! Eeeeeeeh! Yahahahaha! Kami! Eeeeeeeh!" And Tobi was... Tobi.

"Okay, once when I was like, grade four, I went to my aunty's house and I saw a pad, I asked my aunty what it was, and she told me _all about the menstruation cycle_!" "Hahahahaha! Omk, that's so funny!" I laughed.

"Fuck yeah! That is hilarious!"

"Wow, poor you, un."

"What's the menstruation cycle?" The last one was Tobi. Everyone stared at Tobi and did a synchronised eye twitch. Finally Sasori spoke.

"Okay, Konan's turn."

"Deidara, truth or dare?"

"Dare, un."

"Deidara, I dare you to umm, run into the hallway and ask someone for a tampon." I said with a small giggle. "A ta-WHAT! Aww, you guys suck, un!" Hidan grinned. "Nuh uh. I don't _suck_, I blow, bitches." Deidara and I both hit him, me on the left and Deidara on the right. "Oy, da fuck was that for?!" "Man-whore!" Sasori said teasingly. Then the door opened.

"Man-whore? Oh you must mean Hidan, haha." Said a sexy, deep voice with a laugh.

"Lol, obviously. Hey, Pein."

"Shut up, you dick."

"Heeeey, Pein!

Pein? Wasn't he the guy outside Tsunade's office? Yeah, he was. "Hey, come sit and play truth or dare." He sat down next to me, and took a swig of lemonade.

"Hey, Konan."

Wow, up close he was even more good looking. And his eyes! Lilac with many rings, totally mysterious. "Hi, Pein." I said. "So, what's going 'round here?" Pein asked. Hidan grinned. "Konan dared Deidara to ask someone for a tampon."

"Aww, man, I hoped you forgot about that!"

"No such fuck!"

"Dude, it's no such _luck,_ un! You swear too much."

"Haha, nice dare!"

A few minutes later, Deidara came in and threw a tampon at my head. I laughed and caught it, Hidan and Sasori were both rolling around and laughing. Pein laughed and fist bumped me.

"Pein's turn, un."

"Konan, truth or dare?"

I was not saying dare, after seeing what happened to Hidan and Deidara. "Truth." Pein thought of something, and said "Okay, do you have any piercings?" Strange question, but could've been worse. "I've got my lip pierced." I said, then showed them, Hidan whistled and Sasori whacked him. "Hey, don't go whistling at Pein's girlfriend!"

"Pein has a girlfriend?" Tobi asked. Sasori threw a pillow at him. "Konan is Pein's girlfriend. Duh! They look so cute together!" Really?! Fangirling! _On the inside. _

"Yeah, Pein and Konan should hook up, un!"

"What?! I've just met him! Oh, and I also have my ears pierced three times, but does that count?" Pein nodded. "Yeah, I've got like, six, no seven ear piercings."

"Look, they make such a cute couple, un."

"Tobi doesn't have any piercings!"

Another half an hour later, Hidan came up with an _extremely awesome_ idea. (Note the sarcasm.) "This shit is gay! Let's play Truth or Dare without the truths! Fuck yeah!" I just came here, and I was probably gonna have to do some crazy-assed shit. Oh, sounds fun. "Hidan, I dare you to swap underwear with Konan, you know, since she's a girl and all, for five turns."

"Ohfuuuuuck... Fine." Thankfully (for Hidan) I wasn't wearing a g-string. Not like I do anyway. And thankfully (for me) Hidan was wearing boxers.

Damn, Hidan's underwear was giving me a major wedgie. The rest of the night quickly passed, and I made a mental note never to wear my orange Bonds undies ever again. Then we stopped playing truth or dare and started talking about what we wanted to be. "When I grow, up, ummm... Haha, when I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies... Actually, I've always wanted to start a band." I said. Yeah, a band would be cool. "I can sing. And I play... triangle. I can totally rock a triangle."

"Me and Dei can both play guitar, I play electric and Dei plays bass. He's so cute when he plays!" Sasori declared. "Really?" 'Dei' asked. "Of course!" Sasori said and kissed 'Dei' on the cheek. Pein grinned. "Cute,_ Dei_."

"Shut up, only Sasori can call me that. But my guitar skills are AWESOME!" Deidara said with a grin. Sasori grinned an even bigger grin. "My guitar skills are AWESOMER!" Pein looked like the Cheshire Cat. "My guitar skills are the AWESOMEST! And my singing skills aren't too bad." "Wow, you guys are really cool."

"Tobi can sing as well!"

Hidan was staying very quiet, so I looked over to him and he was turning bright red. Like a tomato. Or a strawberry. Hidan the Strawberry. Awwww, cu-ute! Woops, mental blabbering. "Umm, Hidan are you okay?" I expected him to say something like 'Fuck yeah! Never been better, Slutcakes!' But he turned even more red, and spluttered "I can play the keyboard."

WHAT?!

"Omk, that's so cool!" I yelled and hugged Hidan.

[AN: Hidan looked like this O.O]

"Really, Slutcakes? You think that's cool?"

"Yup! Super duper! Awesomely cool! Whoo, we should call our band the Awesomely Cool... Peoples..." Yeah, not so much the last bit.

"Pfft! It should be called Pein is Awesome!"

"Call it Jashin-sama is the Fucking Best!"

"No way! Let's call it Deidara and the Bananas."

"Cute, but I was thinking Sasori's Angels!"

"Tobi and the Happy Party Crew!"

Then we all started laughing. Wow, I thought that my first day of school would be like, torture, but I've ended up with... One, two, three, four, five friends. Now we were laughing so hard we all just sat there, clapping like retarded seals.

-o-O-o-

"Attention! All you maggots better get back to your dorms in five minutes! Lights out in ten, no shit, you hear me!" The PA system crackled. Pein sighed.

"Well, Konan, Tobi and Hidan had better be going. Anko's out tonight! Too bad Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu and Kakuzu couldn't come."

"Itachi said something about his family, Kisame works part time at the aquarium, Zetsu's in therapy and Kakuzu probably went to the bank, un. Or he went gambling."

"Fuck, but I was having fun! So, see ya guys tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see ya guys tomorrow?" I asked.

"Byeeeeee!"

"See ya, un."

"Bye!"

"Hmm? Oh, byeeee! Tobi has to go!"

I grabbed my keys and unlocked the door. Wonder who I'll be with? Hope she's not really ugly or annoying or a total biatch. The girl from my English class with the four ponytails was there. Thank Kami. Well, I hope. She smiled.

"Hi. You must be my roomie. I'm Takako. You can have the top bunk if you want, I like the bottom better." She was really pretty in a natural way. I nodded. "Hi, I'm Konan. Top bunk sounds good." I noticed that my black and fluoro pink suitcases are in the corner. Looks like Takako already unpacked. Well, I'll unpack tomorrow, I guess. Damn you, procrastination! I went to my biggest suitcase and pulled out a singlet, some pajama pants, a dressing gown and Yuki (my white teddy) Ken (my brown teddy) and Ai (my pale pink, magenta and fuchsia teddy) because I love my teddies and I felt bad leaving them at home. Plus, they're super kawaii! And who doesn't love teddies?

**Yay! Another chapter! Thank you if you reviewed or favourited or whatevered this chapter :) **

**Important stuff:**

**Takako- I was going to write Temari, but I need her later in the story, so that would be very awkward later on. Same with Naruto and Sasuke, so I'll just do the same thing. **

**Teddies- Yuki means snow, Ken means strong and Ai means love. **


	3. Chapter 3

Konan's Red Moon

Chapter 3

**Hiiiiiii! Stars here! Screw the whole song fic idea, but Konan's Red Moon will have lyrics because it's about a- Not giving anything away! ;) **

**Thank you sooo much to all my reviewers! Reading them made my day! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or R. I. P... But I wish I did ;)**

**Read and Review!**

**P.S- Listen to R. I. P while reading this :)**

**P.P.S- Lol, loving writing gay Sasori. **

**P.P.P.S- Sorry for the bad grammar in the summary. It wouldn't fit, so I had to scrap a few full stops. **

Pein

I run. I keep on running till I can't run anymore, then I run even faster. Left, right, left, right, left, right. There's no going back! Always going forwards, because, well, I don't think treadmills go backwards. Well, if you stood backwards, I suppose you could. Doesn't matter, must keep on running! While I'm running, I like to think. About stuff. No, not working. I lean over and adjust the treadmill to a jogging pace. There, much better. My mind wanders towards her. Konan. She's so pretty, and she's loads of fun. And she seems smart. I think. Dude! Brain overload! Right, time to make a mental list!

Ask Konan out.

Get to know Konan better.

Get Itachi a b-day pressie.

Get some new piercings, ears maybe?

Ummm, yeah, that's it.

Oh, read chapter 6 about application of percentages. Can't believe I have homework already!

After working out, I decided to go and play my guitar. I haven't played for well, two weeks and I don't want to lose my sick as guitar skills. I'm walking down the hall and start humming, mainly because I can hear a song in my head, R. I. P by Rita Ora. I see the music room up ahead, and I also hear a scuffle. I turn around and see a flash of orange and black. I squint, but it's gone. Whatever. Is it just me, or has the music gone louder? I pull the door, but it doesn't budge. It must be locked. I check the locks, and facepalmed. The door says push, and I've been using the music room forever. I _push_ open the door and I cannot believe what I see. Don't worry, no one's blown up or killed or the room hasn't been bombed. It's Konan, singing R. I. P. So I wasn't hearing it in my head, I was actually hearing it. Huh.

"R. I. P to the girl you used to seeee,

Her days are over, baby she's oveeer,

I deciiiiided to give you all of me,

Baby come closer, baby come closeeeeer."

And before I know what I'm doing, I'm in there, singing Tinie Tempah's part.

"Sexy señorita, I feel you ora,

Jump out at no remoter,

Get in my flying saucer,

I'll make you call me daddy,

Even though you ain't my daughter."

Okay, that bit was kinda embarrassing to say. Konan is staring completely open mouthed, but she closes her mouth and starts smiling.

"Baby I ain't talking books,

When I say that I can take you across the borders,

I'm young and free, I'm London G,

I'm tongue and cheek,

So they be giving us some time to drink,

Slow and steady for me,

Go on like a jersey for me,

And say the words soon as you're ready for me."

Now it's Konan's turn to sing.

"I'm ready for ya,

Hit 'em all, switch it up,

Put 'em on, zip it up,

Let my perfume, soak into your sweater,

Say you'll be here soon, sooner the better,

No option for, you saying no,

I run this game, just a play a role,

Follow my lead, what you waiting for?

Thought it over and decided tonight is your niiiiiight."

Wow, she sure can sing. Even better than Rita Ora.

(AN: I personally think Rita Ora is really awesome ^_^)

"R.I.P, to the girl you used to seeee,

Her days are over, baby she's oveeer,

I decided to give you all of me,

Baby come closer, baby come closeeer."

Now she was starting to move with the music, she should be a pro singer.

"Nothing on, I strut around,

I do it big, I shut it down,

I wonder if you'll be able to handle me,

Mental pictures, no cameras please.

R.I.P, to the girl you used to seeee,

Her days are over, baby she's oveeer,

I decided to give you all of me,

Baby come closer, baby come closeeer.

I, I, I'm ready for ya.

Yeah I hear you talking,

Don't know who you trying to flatter,

Got my mind made up,

I, I, I'm ready for ya,

I'm in control, but with you being a man, you don't seem to understand,

I, I, I'm ready for ya, I, I, I'm ready for ya,

I, I, I'm ready for ya,

So keep thinking you the man,

Cause it's all part of a plan,

I, I, I'm ready for ya.

I. P to the girl you used to seeee,

Her days are oveeeeeer..."

The music faded, and she grinned. "So, what do you think?"

"Wow, that was absolutely-"

"HOT, UN!" Deidara shouts and steps out from behind the drum kit. AND EVEN WORSE, HE'S HOLDING A **FREAKING VIDEO CAMERA**!

"Yeah! Sooooo coool! Totally haw-awt!" Sasori said stepping out from behind Deidara. Woah, what?! Hidan jumped out from behind a keyboard, and Tobi stumbled out after him.

"Whoo! Totally kick-ass!" Hidan says with a grin.

"Ooh! Tobi wants to sing as well!" Tobi said enthusiastically. Konan smiles. "Oh, Kami, you guys are the biggest dickheads!"

"And the biggest dicks!" Guess who said that. A gold star if you said Hidan.

"Yeah, like, where were we?" Sasori asks.

"Ummm, you were going to delete the video?" I tried. "We were, un?" Deidara asks. "Whaaaat! No!" Hidan exclaimed. I shrugged. "Worth a try."

-o-O-o-

Konan

_Quack! Quaaack! Quaack!_

I picked up my iPhone, one new message from Deidara. It said, "meet me in front of teh music room xoxoxoxo dei" Funny how texties have the worst grammar. I quickly put on my flats, grab my phone and rush out my room.

"Byeee, Takako!"

"Seeya!"

_Quack! Quaaack! Quaack!_

Another message from Deidara, " *the" Really? Really?!

I walk in and Sasori rushes up to me.

"Honeeey! Loove the haircut! So fetch!" Sasori says. Whaat?

"Huh? What haircut?" I asked confused.

"Loook! Konan-chan has short hair! So does Tobi!" Tobi says, jumping up and down.

"Ohhh, I just wear extensions." I explain.

"Oooooohhhhhhhh..." Everyone says. Smart. Real smart.

"Sooo, what's this about?" Sasori asks.

"Ditto!" I say.

"So, ya know, umm, about the whole band idea? Let's do it, un!" Deidara says, jumping on the last bit.

"Hell yeah!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"Woot woot, awesome!"

"Yeah!"

"Thought so, un!"

A boy with long black hair in a ponytail who was wearing glasses nodded and said, "Yes, it is a good idea."

"Oh!" Pein says. "This is Itachi. Have you met him before?" I shake my head, then say, "Nooo... YES! You're the guy in English with the raven poem!" He nods. "Yes, pleased to make your acquaintance."... He kinda reminds me of a robot.

"So, what's on the breakfast menu?" I ask.

"You have toast, cereal, fruit and drinks, and sometimes they make pancakes, or hash browns or stuff like that." Pein says.

I grab some cornflakes and dump a shitload of sugar on top. Hidan raises an eyebrow, and I shrug. "Whaaaat? It tastes good." He shakes his head and grabs some toast. I pick up some OJ and go and sit down with everyone else. Mmm, cornflakes.

**Woot woot, and that concludes chapter 3! **

**Important stuff: **

**I was originally gonna do the whole chapter from Pein's POV, but halfway through I realised he sounded _really _girly. So I asked my guy-friend how guys think, and he's just like, "How do girls think?" So yeah. **

**Also, what songs do you think they should sing? Your ideas are welcome!**

**Stars over and out! ... ;) I've always wanted to say that.**

**P.S- The more you review, the quicker I'll update... MOTIVATION!**


	4. Christmas Omake

Konan's Red Moon

Christmas Omake

**Hello, guys! Stars here. Got bored, and started this on my iPod, so yeah. Nothing to do with the actual story, like the chapter says, just an omake. Merry Christmas! Candy canes to all beloved readers.**

**P.S- All these shops are made up by me, so © :P**

**P.P.S- I don't own Naruto, if I did, well... MWAH HA HA HA! Umm, excuse me. **

**P.P.P.S- Sorry if you thought this was an actual chapter. It's not. **

**xoxoxoxo Stars. **

Normal POV

Konan picked a pen, and twirled it around. Pein, she would get him a voucher for that shop that did piercings. Deidara, it would either be some clay or hair products. Sasori, well, probably a shopping voucher, from Silverbear, a designer brand. Hidan, something to do with Jashinism, or a book on swearing. No, scratch that, no one needs Hidan swearing even more than he already does... Kisame, a new surfboard, Itachi some sunnies. Kakuzu, some cash, duh, and Zetsu a potted plant, since he loves them so much. _Wait, I'm forgetting someone_, she thought._ Tobi, cute, energetic Tobi. Crap, that would be a hard one._

Konan's POV

I put on my grey combat boots and straightened my ruffled peach mini. I grabbed my floral backpack and emptied out my black clutch into my handbag. I checked to make sure my wallet and phone were in there. Yup, check and check.

I decided do get the presents in order of the list, so Pein first. The guy at the counter was, well, butt ugly, period. I began looking around for the vouchers. You know the feeling you get when someone's staring at you? Well, Mr PosteriorFace was checking me out, and like actually drooling. Three words, No. Effing. Way. I quickly grabbed a voucher and headed to the checkout. Mr PosteriorFace winked, and I nearly gagged. "Hi, I'd like to buy this voucher." I said. Mr PosteriorFace giggled and asked who it was for. I raised an eyebrow. "My boyfriend." I smirked. Well, Pein wasn't my boyfriend, but he was a boy and a friend, so close enough. Mr PosteriorFace burst into anime tears. "Nooooooooo! Waaah!" I slowly backed away. "Umm, I'll come back later." Then I literally ran out of the shop.

Next was Deidara. I decided to go with the clay, he probably had enough hair products already. I went into the art shop and found what I wanted, Dei told me which kind of clay was his favourite, only it was really expensive, so he didn't buy it often. Well, I suppose since my family was 'wealthy' (a bunch of rich snobbish people) I could get him that clay. It was called Boom Boom BOOM KAPOW!. I bought the clay, thankfully the checkout person was a kind old lady, who wrapped it for me.

I bought myself a smoothie, and spotted Dei.

"Homie K!" Dei yelled. I rushed up and hugged him. "Sounds like something Sasori would say." He nodded. "Yeah, he started it, un. So, whatcha doing, un?" "Christmas shopping." I said, and Dei said he was too. Then he gasped. "Go away, you can't see what I'll get you! It's a surprise!" I giggled and said that I would meet him back at KA. I walked into Silverbear, which had great designer clothes. Hmm, looks like they renovated. Well, I'll just have a look around. I spotted a black body-hugging dress with triangles cut out at the sides. It had sleeves that looked like black glitter near the bottom, but faded to nothing where it reached the neck.

_Walk away, just walk away, you do NOT need this dress. _

_Yeah, but I want it! And they have one in my size!_

_Yes, but look how, um, expensive it is!_

_Hah, since when did you care how much things cost?_

_Well, I dunno, but I'm your conscience, I'm supposed to tell you these things!_

_Too bad, I'm buying this dress anyway!_

_Hmph! _

I paid for the dress and the voucher for Sasori. Take that conscience! Next was Hidan's present. I would have to order something online, no way was I going into that creepy shop. So Kisame's present. I found a surfboard with a shark on it, somehow it reminded me of Kisame. Weird, huh? I got home delivery, so I wouldn't have to carry around that massive surfboard.

For Itachi, I went into Strobe Light, and bought Itachi some sunnies. I spotted a raven, like one of those things you put on your wallet, so I bought that too. That was easier than I thought.

I went to the ATM and pulled out five hundred, for Kakuzu. Honestly, how much money does that guy even have? Next was Zetsu, I found a venus flytrap, which was sorta scary, and got that on home delivery as well. I still had Pein, Hidan and Tobi left. I began walking around for inspiration. Man, I need some sugar. I went and bought a giant lollipop from Rainbow Bubblez, then BAM! Inspiration hit me right on my head. I rubbed my head, and bought a LOT of candy, for Tobi.

I slowly trudged into the piercing shop. Balls, Mr PosteriorFace was still there, so I went back out. Then BAM! Inspiration again. I picked up my phone and rang Dei's number.

"Hi, Dei. This is Konan."

"Yeah, caller ID. So, what's going on, un?"

"Did I ever tell you how smart, funny, generous, and awesomely awesome you are?"

"If I didn't know you better, I would say that you're flirting with me, un, but come on, spill, what do you want me to do for you?"

"Heh, so are you still at the shopping centre?"

"Yeah, why, un?"

"Umm, I need you to buy something for me, pleeeeeeeeeease?"

"No, un."

"Pretty please?"

"The appearance of the please doesn't change anything, un."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"Fine, fine. Where are you un?"

Dei came out of the piercing shop and said, "Man, I hate you, un. Here." He gave me the change and the voucher. "Gah, the ugly dude started flirting with me. Didn't know he was gay." I shook me head. "He must have thought you were a girl, lol." He lightly whacked me. "Let's get back to KA, un."

-o-O-o-

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone yelled.

I got a lot of origami paper, makeup, iTunes vouchers, Silverbear vouchers, a cute snowy owl plush, which I named Yuu. I also got a plant, money, and a big blue teddy.

Pein got the piercing vouchers, money, a jacket, socks, a plant, and tickets to the chocolate factory.

Deidara got the clay, a GHD set, some cool graphic tees, an iTunes voucher, money, a plant, a white bird plushie, which was absolutely MASSIVE, and some sour lollies.

Sasori got the Silverbear vouchers, some Converse, a belt, an iPod touch, money, boxers, a plant and candy.

Hidan got the Jashinist's Ultimate Guide, which I got off a Jashinist website, an iTunes card, hair mousse, a mini scythe for his wallet, some badass jeans, money, a plant and extra sour candies.

Kisame got the surfboard, a mini aquarium, board shorts, a shark tooth necklace, an iTunes voucher, money, a plant and chocolate.

Itachi got the sunnies, the raven charm, a voucher for a bookstore, a digital camera, like a really good professional one, socks, money, a plant and fruit lollies.

Kakuzu got money, money, boxers, money, socks, an iTunes voucher, money, a plant, mix candy, money and more money.

Zetsu got green hair dye, a plant, a plant, a plant, a t-shirt, a voucher for the local greenhouse, boxers, money, a plant and a voucher for the smoothie shop.

Tobi got candy, a new orange mask, a giant teddy, more candy, a wallet, socks, money, a plant, socks and boxers.

To say that this Christmas was highly uneventful would be a massive lie. Best Christmas ever.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**Yay, love all of my readers! I would love to list them all here, but I would run out of space... Ohmigod, who am I kidding? At least five reviews would be a great Christmas present. (Hint hint :P)**

**Bye, guys! Love Stars. **


End file.
